


Desiderium

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, cumski, deepthroat vv, he gave one smack, licc, smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elijah Kamski makes you cumski.{FEMALE READER}





	Desiderium

**Author's Note:**

> when daddy kamski make u write the most long and good-ish descriptive smut ever. Daddy Kamski make you Cumski.
> 
> take note that I actually have a hard time with two things while writing smut. Dialogue and descriptives, I’ll say that I did pretty good with describing the smex but I might have slightly lacked in dialogue.
> 
> there may be errors here and there, I was writing this smexy time while super sleepy.

You let it happen, naturally. His lips ghosting against your ear as he whispered softly but huskily into it. “There’s no need to rush.” Gently teasing your body with a broad hand, wrapping an arm around your waist feeling the curves and imperfections of your body and soul. “Elijah.” His name rolled off your tongue naturally, dissipating into the air. You whined, as he placed his chin on the crook of your neck, sucking gently on the flesh leaving a small bruise behind as you let out a small moan of content with his actions. “Yes?” The man answered, before pressing his lips softly against yours, easing access for him to dominate the sloppy kiss. You let him, body fitting right against his so well. Your lips parted, gazing up into the man’s dazzling eyes in a daze before he slid a hand down lower. 

“You love me,” Elijah murmurs softly before returning his lips towards your neck, sucking softly on a different patch of supple skin. He eased a hand underneath the tight dress that cling to your body and you whimpered in response. “Yes, Elijah.” He seems pleased with your answer as he slowly slides a hand down your panties, pressing against the lace material right in front of your clit. He thrusts a finger against the material earning a delighted moan from your luscious lips as you shifted your hips against his fingers but he smoothly withdrew, leaving you wanting more of his touch. You whined as he pulled his hand away and forces you onto the ground on your knees. “Safeword?” the man asks and you smoothly reply to him, “171.” His gaze falls upon your lips before hungrily taking them between his, a string of a saliva barely connecting the two of you before Elijah pulled away.

“Open my robe.” Your hands gently grasped the black cord cord, untangling it as you followed his commands. The dark robe dropped across the floor and you gazed up at him before slipping a hand inside his boxers, gently cupping his semi-hard erection before slipping it out of its confinement. Saliva dribbled down your lips as you gently rubbed the slit on the head of Elijah’s cock, earning an aroused groan from him. His hands instinctively reached around the back of your head, beckoning for you to take in his length in your warm hot mouth. Your lips, centimeters away from enveloping his cock against your warmth. Elijah suddenly becomes impatient and roughly forces himself inside your mouth, feeling relief as soon as he did it. Saliva dripping down your lips as you continued to fondle his balls and his shaft. The head of his erection throbbing against your mouth, precum already spilling inside. He thrusts once inside your mouth, letting his head tilt back while releasing a satisfied moan from his lips. Then he began to thrust deeper, striving for his own release. Forcing his way down your throat, you softly gagged against his length before your saliva and warmth coaxed an orgasm out of the talented man. 

Your throat filled with the Elijah’s cum as he commands you, carefully. “Open your mouth.” You do exactly as you are told, he glances at the sight of his semen inside your mouth before gently shutting. “Swallow it,” You follow Elijah’s orders, letting his cum slide down your throat, enjoying the taste of his ejaculate. The man watches you, feeling slightly even more aroused. “Come up onto the bed.” He gestures you to climb up onto the satin red sheets and you obeyed his orders without a complaint. His fingers ghost against the zipper of your dress, pulling it down, unraveling it from you. You shuddered as cold air faintly hit your body and he cups your breasts, glancing up for your reaction. You were enjoying it as he pinched your nipple in his hand, rolling the sensitive nub between his fingertips. This earned a pleasured moan from your lips as he slid another hand down to where your panties were. He slowly slid the useless material away, circling his thumb around your clit, earning several gasps and moans of delight escaping your lips.

He stuck a finger inside you as you squirmed, thrusting yourself against it. “You’re dripping...” withdrawing the finger once again, his voice tips darker as he lifts your ass up, planting a firm smack against it. Pleasured tears gently prick your eyes from his sweet torture. His eyes meeting yours, watching your every reaction to the sexual stimulation. 

“Do you want my cock inside of your drenched cunt? His fingers were back in you again, thrusting them inside and you cried out pleasured by the situation at hand. “F-F-Fuck, I’m going to cum!” You cursed out and he slowed down the pace that he had gone with while thrusting his fingers. “Be a good girl and beg.” His voice dominating your mind and you did exactly as he said. “Please, Elijah. Please let me cum. I’ll be a good girl.” You pleaded, hands trailing down to your lower region and the man grasped them with one hand, “we can’t have you doing that, can we?” he began thrusting his fingers faster, against your tight entrance. “I-I’m cumming!” You announced, feeling your insides squeeze tightly against Elijah’s digits as euphoria washed over you. His fingers coated in your essence and Elijah brought it up to his lips, tasting it. “Good girl,” he pats your head gently and you felt a surge of pride inside you. “Now are you ready for my cock?” The man asks, before sliding himself inside against your body, hooking your legs over shoulder. He thrusts slowly, his eyes watching yours for a reaction and greedy moans escape your lips, wanting more. Needing more. 

“Please... do it faster.” You groaned outstretching a hand to run over his muscular chest as he increased his pace by a slight bit. Moans softly escaping the both of your mouths as you felt an orgasm building up inside. “Please!” You begged, greedily as you pressed up closer against his cock. And that’s when he lost it. Seeing your erotic face, begging for more. He slams himself inside you, thrusting in until it hurt and pulling out only leaving the tip in before stretching your walls again, earning multiple cries from your lips and groans from Elijah’s. “F-F-Fuck! I’m going to cum!” He thrusts deeper inside you, his chest panting hard before you answered him. “Inside, Elijah.” His hot seed spills and coats your walls as you rolled your hips against his, riding out your orgasm as well as his. He swiftly but quickly pulled himself out, collapsing against the bedsheets with you in a frenzied craze. Pulling you up into his arms as he gave you a quick peck on the cheek. “You’re the best.” he whispers into your ear, wrapping his arms around you tightly. “I know, Elijah.” You responded to his embrace, nuzzling your head against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> cumski


End file.
